


The Mime's Show

by EclipsedMoon



Series: MLB with Felix [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Family releationship in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Adrien doesn't want to to the Mime show alone





	The Mime's Show

Adrien gave a soft sigh as he stared at the theatre below the Eiffel tower. He wasn’t surprised that his father hadn’t even come. He dropped his gaze to the two tickets in his hand, one was for Natalie but his father had needed her assistance at the last minute. He remembered when Natalie had announced that his father had bought the front row tickets. The best money could buy. Adrien crushed the pieces of cardstock. He didn’t care about that. He wanted to spend time with his family.

Another mournful sigh escaped him, tempted to release the tickets to the breeze. Sure he wanted to see the show but, not alone. Adrien shuffled, raising his gaze to the flashing searchlights ahead. He hesitated before taking one step forward. It wasn’t the same being alone. He could feel Plagg’s gaze burning into him. He inhaled sharply, prepared to take a step forward when a shrill shriek rattled his sensitive hearing. He tensed and wondered if an akuma had been released. He would be grateful for the temporary distraction.

“I found him!!!” Seconds later he was glomped.  Adrien inhaled sharply while staggering, struggling to keep his balance before the woman holding him tightened her grip, crushing him in a bear hug. She had easily regained her balance like it was nothing new to her. A light perfumy scent wafted into his nose. It didn’t overwhelm him like most perfumes did. He inhaled sharply but struggled to exhale. The scent was familiar but he couldn’t currently place it. Another scent filled his senses; this one brought a homey feeling and gave him the need to be giddy.

“Bridgette, please.” A huff left the owner of the scent. Adrien blinked, struggling to place the scents and voices. “Don’t strangle him. He is needed.” He blinked, his gaze darting about the crowd before his gaze landed on a pale blonde frowning at his phone, furiously tapping it as if to get the device to listen. Joy burned through him when he recognized the blonde standing by and the woman holding him. It was his extended family: Bridgette and Félix. A strangled noise of delight escaped him, causing the woman to giggle.

Adrien wiggled in Bridgette’s grip before getting free so he could return her hug. He turned his gaze to the sharply dressed blonde behind her. His gaze was still glued to his phone; his frown turned into a scowl, his fangs briefly flashing in the light of the fading sun before he released an irritated sigh and put it away. Félix lifted his silver gaze towards the young werecat. “Fé!” Adrien exclaimed and darted toward the tall blonde. Félix stiffened when the herald of destruction wrapped him in a tight hug. Félix wasn’t really a touchy person. He didn’t care for hugs. He was only comfortable with them if he initiated it. He also only gave affection to those he trusted and was close with.

It took Félix a few moments before he relaxed and awkwardly patted Adrien’s head. Adrien couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips at the action, sensing the emotion behind it. With Félix, the simple gestures were the ones that had more meaning behind it.

A soft smile curled his cousin’s lips, ruffling Adrien's hair. Soft purrs rumbled Adrien’s chest while a mewl of delight escaped him. He was buzzing with joy when he pulled away from Félix, practically bouncing in place. A smile curled his own lips, not caring if the world saw his fangs. He had his family with him and that was all that mattered. Adrien grabbed his cousin’s wrist and practically dragged the pale blonde behind him as Bridgette took off, skipping while babbling excitedly about seeing Marinette.


End file.
